Full Bleach House
by theanimelover57
Summary: Based Off Korean Drama:Full House Orihime is aspiring to be a succesful romance novelist but because of her non-existant love life she can't write romance. Ichigo is a actor who has had to many scandals to count. What happens when Orihime's bestfriends lie about a fake trip to Paris where she meets Ichigo, and then later finds out her friends sold her house and he happen to buy


_**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Bleach, or Full House they all belong to their respectable owners.**_

_**A/N: My sister and I became big fans of Full House so I was thinking of making a fanfic with one of my fave couples to the story line, and I chose Ichihime my fav Bleach couple. I will follow the story line of Full House adamently because I adore the story line of it, but there will be a few changes to it so if you've watched oit you'll be able to pick them out. Anf if you haven't watched it I suggest you do because its AMAZING! LOl well enough talking from me and lets get on reading!**_

* * *

"Ugh! I hate this," shouted a frazzled auburn haired girl who was sitting at her laptop reading over her work, or lack thereof.

Inoue Orihime is striving to be a successful romance novelist, but for some unfathomable reason she simply can't write romance. She had read heard and even watched every single thing romantic she could think of, but none of that helped at all.

Her writer's block was driving her insane, and the fact that she didn't know _why_ she couldn't write is just adding to her agitation. She just didn't know how people could have the patience to stand the nerve-racking time it takes to write romance.

Orihime pushed the chair she was sitting in away from her mahogany desk and descended her staircase to the kitchen before she attempted to smash her new laptop into tiny electronic bits. She stepped in her kitchen over to her refrigerator. Opening the door she pulled out a can of _Dr Pepper_. She opened the can and took a swig of the cool liquid relishing the taste as it went down her throat.

"Ahh" Orihime sighed contentedly. She walked onto her deck overlooking the crystal blue ocean. The waves lapping at the beaches edge dragging particles of sand to the bottom of the sea.

Looking out towards the beach reminded her of the old days. The days when her brother was still a lot and life was so carefree.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Nii-san come catch me," chirped a young Orihime._

"_Orihime-Chan come back here," Sora said to his younger sister._

"_Nu-uh, you have to catch me first," Orihime said defiantly sticking out her tongue._

"_Very well but I will get you" Sora said running towards his little sister._

"_EEP!" Orihime giggled as she started to run away._

_Because he have longer legs Sora was able to catch up to Orihime easily. Once he was right behind her he scooped her up by the waist and through her over his shoulder._

"_No fair" grumbled the tangerine haired girl crossing her arms._

_Sora chuckled "you told me to catch you and I did how is it unfair?" He asked._

"_It just is," she answered._

_End flashback_

Orihime's grayish-purple eyes started to water as she reminisced over her brother and the past. She still couldn't believe he's really gone, even though it's been 5 years! But how could she? He was so strong and determined but a car accident just broke him?

He rescued her from their abusive parents. He ran away with her after he had turned 18 and had saved enough money to build a wonderful, beautiful house for just them.

He named the house _Full House _meaning a house full of love. Sora raised her in _Full House_ from the age of 3 until the day he passed when she was 17.

Because of all the memories of her brother and the sacrifices he made for her, the house meant the world to her and she would NEVER, under ANY circumstance, EVER sell it.

Stuck in her memories of the past Orihime didn't notice the visitors coming up the walkway until they ring the doorbell.

Startled by the sudden sound Orihime nearly dropped her Dr. Pepper. "Whoa that was close" she said thankful it didn't spill. Orihime walked to her front door and swung it open to the faces of her two best friends.

"Orhime!" shouted her guy best friend, Keigo as he pulled her in for a hug.

Orhime pulled away and stared questioningly at him "what are you doing here?"

"What? Can't some people visit their friend whom they love so much and haven't seen in forever" mock gasped her other best friend Tatsuki as she pushed her way into Orhime's house.

The orange haired girl stared blankly as her best friends made themselves comfortable on her couch. She walked up to them purposely blocking their view of her flat screen TV they were currently trying to watch.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" She asked pointedly.

Tatsuki sighed rolling her grey-black eyes and handed Orihime a beige envelope.

"It's an all expense paid vacation to Paris" she explained to her puzzled friend. "Courtesy of us" Keigo added.

"Why would you do visits for me?" She asked shocked. She had never said she wanted a vacation.

"Well we know how hard you have been working on your new book so we decided to treat you. Plus you are always such a good friend to Keigo and I we thought we needed to repay you" Tatsuki smiled.

Orihime stared at the envelope in her hands and then back at her friends. She opened the envelope half expecting it to be empty and Keigo laughing his butt off at her gullibility to always fall for his jokes. But sure enough a passport and ticket to Paris were inside. Orihime squealed with glee and hugged her friends.

"Thanks so much you guys. You're the best friends a girl could ever have" Orihime gushed grinning.

"Gee thanks" Keigo said sheepishly.

Orhime dashed up the stairs to pack her bags, she was going to Paris!

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you for reading I would really like for you to review, please no flames, but I would really like for you make constructive critism so I can be a better writer, Thank You :D OH and my other stories will be updated soon, I promise I've just had many Ideas going on in my head that block all thought to my other stories teehee :3_**


End file.
